Bring me to life
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Voici un petit Song Fic avec la chanson Bring Me To Life d'Evanescence....


Bring me to Life

Depuis sont dépar plus rien ne comptais jusqu'a ce que Lui arrive. Il voit dans mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes le menant au fond de mon coeur ou j'y suis si engourdi!

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

Depuis sont départ c'est comme si je n'avais plus d'âme.

Mon esprit dormait dans un endroit froid avant que lui ne le trouve la

et le ramaine a la maison.

_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

-réveillle moi(lui)

-réveille mon intérieur(moi)

-je ne peut pas me réveiller(Lui)

-réveille mon intérieur(moi)

-sauve-moi(lui)

- Apelle mon nom et sauve moi du noir(moi)

-Réveille-moi(lui)

- Offre mon sang pour courir(moi)

-Je ne peux pas me réveiller(lui)

- Avant que je ne sois détruit (moi)

-Sauve-moi(lui)

- Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenu (Moi)

_(wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I'cant wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become!_

Maintenant que je sais ce que je suis sans et

que l'autre ne compte plus

Tu ne peux pas me quitter

Respire en moi et rend moi réel

Ramène-moi à la vie

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

-réveillle moi(lui)

-réveille mon intérieur(moi)

-je ne peut pas me réveiller(Lui)

-réveille mon intérieur(moi)

-sauve-moi(lui)

- Apelle mon nom et sauve moi du noir(moi)

-Réveille-moi(lui)

- Offre mon sang pour courir(moi)

-Je ne peux pas me réveiller(lui)

- Avant que je ne sois détruit (moi)

-Sauve-moi(lui)

- Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenu

Gelé à l'intérieur sans ton contact

Sans ton amour, chéri

Il n'y a que toi en vie parmi les morts (moi)

_(wake me up)_

_wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside)_

_(save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone)_

_(save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become._

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life amoug the dead!_

-Tout ce temps, je ne peux pas croire que je ne pouvais pas voir , Tenu dans l'obscurité, mais tu étais là devant moi (Lui)

-J'ai dormi mille ans il me semble

Je dois ouvrir mes yeux à tout (moi)

-Sans une pensée, sans une voix, sans une âme

Ne me laisse pas mourir ici, Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre.(lui)

-Ramène-moi à la vie(moi)

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_whitout a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

-réveillle moi(lui)

-réveille mon intérieur(moi)

-je ne peut pas me réveiller(Lui)

-réveille mon intérieur(moi)

-sauve-moi(lui)

- Apelle mon nom et sauve moi du noir(moi)

-Réveille-moi(lui)

- Offre mon sang pour courir(moi)

-Je ne peux pas me réveiller(lui)

- Avant que je ne sois détruit (moi)

-Sauve-moi(lui)

- Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenu(moi)

_(wake me up)_

_wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside)_

_(save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone)_

_(save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become._

Maintenant tout est claire pour moi! Lionel,cet homme sans coeur qui ma laisser tomber n'est plus rien car j'ai trouver l'amour.Jamais n'y lui n'y moi y aurrait pencé!Lui la réincarnation du grand Clow Read et moi grande Maîtresse des Cartes mais je l'aime et il m'aime alors que le magicien et la fleur de cerisier s'aime a jamais!


End file.
